


A Nightmare of Ink and Paper

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Wilford Warfstache has been sent on a special mission, by Darkiplier himself, to collect the newest ego. This 'Author' character is unique, but, Wilford, being the confident man that he is, doesn't think it will be any problem. That is, at least, until he finds himself with the new task of getting to the Author. Which involves escaping one of the Author's novels, a harder feat that he may have been expecting at first. Will he make it out in tact?





	1. Talk to Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Another Choose Your Own Adventure story I'm doing on the Markiplier Amino. Find me there as 'The Lovely Lady Warfstache' to vote for next chapters.

Wilford ran his fingers through his hair and pouted at his emo best friend.

"Why do I have to go? I am not your errand bitch! I have much more important things to be doing!"

"What, like trying to hunt down Slenderman for another interview?"

Dark rolled his eyes and looked at Wilford, who was looking up at him and pouting from where he was hanging off Dark's arm.

"Mayhaps! What's it to you?" Wilford snapped in response.

Dark cringed when Wilford said that word and waited with bated breath, but, it's usage hadn't seemed to trigger anything.

It was almost thirty years after that evening at Markiplier Manor.

Wilford hadn't even been calling himself 'Wilford' for that long. His memories came and went and he could devolve into some sort of murderous and violent unpredictable creature if he was triggered into remembering something.

Dark had been shot countless times and stabbed dozens more by his eccentric friend.

"Nothing." Dark sighed in response. "Just please get going, Wil. The sooner you're back the better."

Wilford groaned dramatically and pulled away from Dark, crossing his arms.

"Fine. But, I'm not going to be happy about it." He huffed before glancing back at his shorter best friend to say goodbye.

Wilford could either tackle the dark ego into a hug or shock him with a goodbye kiss.

Either option made Wilford happy and irked the hell out of Dark, which was a win in his books any day of the week.


	2. Goodbye Kiss

Wilford had always found that kisses were the best way to say goodbye to someone.

The pink madman jumped at Dark and threw his arms around the other's neck, pressing their lips together.

He could feel Dark's normally cold lips heat up under the kiss, and when he pulled away he found Dark's cheeks to be darkened to an almost black colour.

It took a moment for the stunned ego to recover before he glared and flustered.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Darkiplier hissed, his voice wavering a bit.

"Oh, darkling, you know you love it!" Wilford pinched Dark's cheek only to have his hand swatted. "Alright, alright, I'm going!"

Wilford gathered up his things and headed out, Dark watching him with a sigh.

As soon as he was out of the Ego HQ he vanished into a puff of pink smoke, appearing in the middle of a dark wood.

He looked around before looking at the files in his hands. This was the last place this 'Author' character had been spotted.

There was a low growling behind him and Wilford turned, eyeing up the large black bear that was half hidden in the trees.

"Bully." He huffed.

The bubblegum killer tried to vanish once more but found his powers blocked.

"Well, guess this is the right place then." Wilford sighed, knowing that the Author had some sort of powers to keep people where he wanted them.

Wilford hummed in thought and took a step back when the bear edged towards him.

Should he attack, or should he run?


	3. Run

Wilford decided the best choice was probably to run. Seemed wise.

Spinning on his heel, the pink madman took off, running deeper into the forest.

The trees flew past as his long legs carried him over the rough terrain. Moving outdoors felt natural to him, but he couldn't remember why.

"Then the ground disappeared."

Wilford took a bad tumble down the large hill and slammed straight into a tree at the bottom.

"...ow."

Grunting, he rolled over and laid on his back, staring up at the canopy of leaves above him.

"...and then he noticed a searing pain in his left arm."

"Who the fu-" Wilford winced as it felt like he was stabbed in the arm. "-oh for fucks sake!"

He sat up and rubbed his arm. Yeah. Definitely broken.

"Bully." He huffed and looked around before looking up at the sky. "I assume it's you whom I'm here for?"

The disembodied voice ignored him and continued the narration.

"William noticed-"

"That's not my name!"

"Yes it is, shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

Wilford could tell the other was gritting his teeth when he spoke again, causing him to smirk cheekily.

"William noticed, when he observed his surroundings, that he was at the entrance to a large and looming labyrinth."

The bubblegum killer blinked as his eyes landed on the entrance to the large stone maze.

"Yeah... I'm not going in there." He spoke blandly.

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No-"

"GET IN THE FUCKING MAZE!"

Wilford growled and stood up, looking at the maze.

"The fog was closing in... and he could hear menacing footsteps approaching... William knew he'd better hurry... or face the consequences."


	4. Question the Voice

Wilford wasn't a man that took orders.

At least not without heavily questioning why he should be taking orders first.

"Now hold on just one darn tooting moment, mister." He huffed and put his one functioning hand on his hip. "Why should I listen to you?"

The voice was silent, but Wilford could almost feel the anger radiating from the man.

"Hm?" He taunted. "Cat got your tongue, mister writer man?"

"I am The Author. You will address me as such."

"Eh, I don't know if I want to do that, mister writing person."

"Author! The word is 'author'!"

"...writing man."

"Author!"

"Answer me this, friend," Wilford smirked. "Why won't you come out and face me like a real man?"

"Because I'm not stupid."

"You may not be stupid, but, you're certainly a coward." Wilford countered.

"There is a difference between being logical and being a coward!"

"Oh? What's the difference?"

"You are what? 6'4" and-"

"6'6", thank you very much."

"Whatever. 6'6" and 300 pounds-"

"Rude! I'm 275!"

"LET ME TALK!"

Wilford grumbled and rubbed at his broken arm, wincing in pain. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy Writer Man."

The Author growled lowly, the sound enough to send a chill down even Wilford's spine.

"My point is; you are a physically imposing figure. I am intelligent enough to know that in a physical fight I am unlikely to win against you."

Wilford felt a bit smug at that, and his mustache bristled a bit with pride.

"Thank you!" He beamed.

"That... I did not intend that as a compliment."

"Well I took it as one!" Wilford chuckled, before he tilted his head. "But, how do you know I'm any good at fighting?"

"You have military experience. You're trained for combat."

That stumped Wilford.

He blinked and looked blank for a very long moment, the fog getting a lot thicker around him as the silence droned on.

Eventually The Author chuckled and spoke again.

"You are an interesting case. Repressing almost all memories of the first forty to fifty years of your life and completely forgetting who you are. It's certainly intriguing."

"Don't try and go all psychoanalyst on me, now." Wilford snapped, his frustration increasing along with his confusion.

"Does your lover know how far gone you are?"

"Lover? I don't-" The bubblegum killer blinked and frowned, before laughing."Wait. Do you mean Dark? I'd hardly classify Dark as a lover... and of course he knows. Dark knows everything."

"Does he know your feelings for him?"

"What... do you mean?"

"Are you two casual or do you truly have feelings for him? Are you even capable of love anymore, William?"


End file.
